Question: For positive real numbers $x,$ $y,$ and $z,$ compute the maximum value of
\[\frac{xyz(x + y + z)}{(x + y)^2 (y + z)^2}.\]
Answer: By AM-GM,
\[xz + (xy + y^2 + yz) \ge 2 \sqrt{xz(xy + y^2 + yz)} = 2 \sqrt{xyz(x + y + z)}.\]But $xz + (xy + y^2 + yz) = (x + y)(y + z),$ so
\[(x + y)(y + z) \ge 2 \sqrt{xyz(x + y + z)}.\]Then $(x + y)^2 (y + z)^2 \ge 4xyz(x + y + z),$ so
\[\frac{xyz(x + y + z)}{(x + y)^2 (y + 2)^2} \le \frac{1}{4}.\]Equality occurs whenever $xz = xy + y^2 + yz.$  For example, we can take $x = 2,$ $y = 1,$ and $z = 3.$  Thus, the maximum value is $\boxed{\frac{1}{4}}.$